


Teddy's proposal

by ravern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravern/pseuds/ravern
Summary: There are a few things Teddy just can't live without
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Teddy's proposal

It was a silly thing to be obsessed with. Not that Teddy would ever say he was obsessed with anything. He much preferred using the word passion and it suited him better. He was always readily equipped no matter the time of day with a self-driven ambition and resilience that had others calling him passionate and nothing short of the word. 

Perhaps it was at the end of the day when Teddy came home and his world narrowed down to the other occupant of his home, that the word obsession crept into his life and disguised itself as passionate. 

It wasn’t the unhealthy kind of obsession that latched onto a singular person and drained them, but rather a gradual intake of simple domestic day-to-day things that built up more and more until Teddy realized that he could not and would not be able to live without it. 

And that’s how he felt when he listened to James sing in the shower. 

James usually hummed to himself or whistled a tune wherever he went and had done so for as long as Teddy had known him. In the shower, however, he completely let loose and Teddy would never know if he was going to get 1995 Mariah Carey or Mozart’s Symphony No. 40 (which James would later claim he had no idea who that was). Teddy couldn’t describe what it was but he would die happy if he got to hear James every single night for the rest of his life. 

Maybe it was the fact that James always used his shower and had done so even when they were still roommates and not dating yet. Teddy smirked at the fact that his shower was covered in an assortment of random bottles of different brands that James just had to have. They had to buy an extra shower caddy in the first week of moving in. James’s own shower remained empty. 

Maybe it was just the way that James sang. Teddy always found it soothing as it reminded him of when his grandmother used to sing him to sleep. James could sing a constant falsetto and Teddy would sigh in contentment from the other side of the door. 

But maybe it was just the fact that Teddy enjoyed being near his boyfriend at the end of the day. The room always smelled like James and the mirror would be dripping with condensation as Teddy brushed his teeth because of James’s hotter than hell showers. 

Teddy found himself grinning like an idiot as he brushed his teeth that night. The small space smelled strongly of roses and lemon that were so uniquely James that it overcame even the mint of his toothpaste that was inside his mouth. James was still giving a concert as he sat on the toilet seat doing his nightly skincare routine with a personal mirror propped up on his knees. Tonight’s performance included a portion of mumble rap that Teddy couldn’t even make out the words to. 

“When we get a bigger space I need to have my own vanity,” James said towards Teddy but as his tone was still mumbled, it took Teddy a moment to realize he was having a conversation with him. 

“Hm?” Teddy gave him a confused look, toothbrush half out of his mouth. His eyes lingered on the headband that was pushing James’s wet curls onto the top of his head. His mind lingered as well and thought about going over to tug on those beautiful curls that turned dark auburn in the sunlight. Instead, he spit into the sink. That would have to wait till later. 

“We will have to have a bigger bathroom. I want the shower and bath separate and the shower big enough for the both of us, of course. We don’t need two sinks if you don’t want to but I really need a vanity, I mean, clearly,” he gestured to the crowded sink counter. “It would be nice to have a closet attached too but I don’t mind. You can just wear my clothes if the closet is super small cause you can fit into anything so we don’t need to worry about that. I think the rest of the house could be small without me minding. Maybe like a cozy feel, right?”

Teddy nodded slowly. He knew he was captured into another one of James’s idea rambles but he didn’t mind one bit. He was watching the way James’s dimple flexed as he smiled and the way he moved his arms around as he talked and the way he pushed the air out of his nose when he got done speaking. 

“Cozy,” Teddy agreed and ran his toothbrush under the tap. 

“Apparently all my products are baggage cause Albus says I come with a lot of baggage but I’m the most unproblematic person I know,” James punctuated the statement with a snap of the lid back onto his toner and placing his mirror onto the counter. 

Teddy blinked at him thinking that he missed the segway into the next topic. He smiled softly as he noticed that James was now muttering a verse that he knew was on Celestina Warbeck’s new Christmas album. James was being James as he always spewed out a series of topics and songs when his mind winded down and processed the events of the day. Teddy couldn’t help but get hung up on the fact that James clearly was thinking a lot about a future home, and not just a future home, but a future with him. 

“You have the most problems for an unproblematic person,” Teddy teased. He did so mostly to see the determined spark enter James’s eyes whenever he got defensive. 

“Hey! Name one!” 

“You’re a people-pleaser,” Teddy smirked as he responded. Sure, James could be a kiss arse at times but that was usually to gain something in return. Teddy knew that people were just drawn to James like a moth to the flame; they couldn’t help but be enraptured by his many stories and witch weekly award winning smile. Teddy fell under that category as well but that view had since been muddied by living with the man. Now, the infatuation was less awe and more intimate, encompassing a love that comes only from sharing a home and life together. Now, Teddy fell more in love with the not-so-great things like James leaving his towels on the floor after his shower and never being able to find his broom even though he came home with it in his hand. He knew he was an idiot for falling in love with the stupidest things but Teddy’s gran had always told him that love and idiocy went hand in hand. 

“Are you kidding?” James asked as he wrapped his arms around Teddy’s waist. “People want to please me.” 

Teddy leaned back into the touch happy that James was still just in his towel, but James’s hands were gone as fast as they had come. He blinked at his reflection a couple times in the mirror wondering if the night was moving in slow motion or if the universe was giving him time to love and appreciate just a little bit more tonight. Whatever it was, it was a sign. 

Teddy crawled into bed not even caring about the way his knees cracked as he did so. James would always call him an old man and Teddy would remark “you keep me young” to which James would then wrinkle his nose in disgust and Teddy would get to bask in the fact that he made James cringe and got to watch his cute mannerisms as he did so. It was a win-win. For Teddy. 

James, however, was far too busy to insult Teddy tonight. He had propped up his phone and was currently trying to learn some dance that required more hip thrusts than Teddy thought should be required. 

It was an embarrassing thing to be intoxicated by. The provocative dance wasn’t unusual in their household. James usually did whatever he wanted and, occasionally, that included a lap dance or two. It was why Teddy grinned. Not because of the dancing but rather the casualty of the dancing. A normal in his life. 

Nevertheless, he did grin wider when he caught a glimpse of the cluster of freckles that gathered as a congenital tramp stamp that Teddy placed kisses on when he was feeling both sentimental and filthy at the same time. 

“Merlin’s saggy nuts! I think I’m gonna have arthritis in my hips when I’m older,” James shouted out of nowhere and looked Teddy dead in the eyes with the most horrified expression. “Teds, what if I turn into my father?” 

Teddy opened his mouth to ask when Harry ever had hip arthritis but what came out was, “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Even when I’m delusional and overwork myself?” This exchange would’ve been sweeter if James had stopped dancing but every other word was accompanied by a roll of the shoulders and hip thrust. 

“Yes. Even then,” Teddy promised. His left hand shook a little as he reached for his nightstand’s top drawer and groped around for the tiny box he kept hidden in a pair of socks. James kicked a leg up in the air still following his dance tutorial and his towel fell down around his ankles. 

“Shit ass,” James cursed in a horrible American accent. Teddy felt his whole body start to relax again as he laughed alongside his boyfriend. James always made him laugh and feel comfortable even in the most awkward situations. James was carefree yet certain in what he wanted, giving him an air of confidence that had no choice but to overflow into the cups of others. Especially Teddy’s. Teddy affected James by making him pause and remember to take care of himself and loved ones but James caused Teddy to grow; to figure out who he was and what he stood for and most importantly, what he loved and took pride in. And Teddy wanted that forever. 

He wanted James in the way that he pushed him to become a better person for himself and his family. He wanted James’s entertaining stories and nightly performances. He wanted that damn dimple and the quidditch gear strewn all over the house. He wanted James to hold and love and kiss goodmorning and goodnight everyday and he didn’t care how whipped that made him sound. 

“James… Jamie.” Teddy looked up from his point from the bed. James’s brow was furrowed as he watched the tutorial yet again. “Marry me?” 

“Yeah!” James responded with enthusiasm. He gave Teddy a smile before returning his gaze to his phone. 

Teddy shook his head with a grin. James was completely starkers and Teddy was lying down but it seemed the right moment to propose. It was so them to have this quiet moment with the snow falling outside, a sharp contrast to their normal chaotic lives. 

He looked down to the little box and opened it. The ring inside was gold and had a subtle resemblance to a crown. It had a ring of ruby red around its middle that was a nod to James’s old school house which was so in tune with his bold and confident attitude. 

Teddy grabbed the ring and made his way over to where James had stopped thrusting. Getting on his knee wasn’t an option as he would be eye level with James’s manhood, so instead Teddy put a hand on either side of James’s face and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Will you marry me?” Teddy asked again when they pulled apart. The cold of the ring was impressing itself onto James’s cheek. 

A look of surprise flashed across his face for all of a second before James split into another breathtaking smile. It was wide and certain and showed off his dimple. 

“Uh huh,” James nodded. Teddy ran his thumb over that dimple before he dropped his hands and shoved the ring onto James’s left ring finger. 

James observed the ring for a few seconds before he shot Teddy a devilish look, fire in his eyes. Teddy found himself shouting as he fell backwards onto the bed. Yeah, he could do this forever. And so could James.


End file.
